Diane à l'orée du bois
by mokyoshi
Summary: Une belle sort de la fôret. Lupin est là.Il ressent, quoi au juste? Inspiré de "Comme j'ai mal, de Mylene Farmer et bien sur de JKR.(j'ai oublié de le mêttre pour les autres ;)


Diane est sortie à l'orée du bois.

La voilà. Elle est belle, blonde, brillante . Elle me sourit. D'un sourire, mauvais…

_« Je bascule à l'horizontal »_

Je plie sous le poids de son regard plein de fausses bienveillances. Elle n'ouvre pas la bouche mais je l'entends: Tombe et tombe et tombe, C'est pour ton bien. Elle veut que je sois à terre, elle veut que je

_« Démissionne ma vie verticale »_

:Couché. Respecte ton maître. Mais je ne suis pas une bête !!Elle me regarde, méprisante, toujours son rictus au bord de ses lèvres. Elle est pleine de méchanceté, de vice. Elle est manipulatrice et elle utilise son pouvoir sur moi.

_« Ma pensée se fige animale »_

Un animal n'est pas humain. Et je ne suis pas humain chaque fois que je me retrouve face à cette femme. J'ai envie de l'aimer, de l'embrasser. Mais elle me repousse chaque fois que je me rapproche. Elle me torture, profite de ses charmes, de ses sortilèges. Pourquoi le fait t'elle ? Elle ne veut qu'une chose : Que je lui donne mon âme ! Pour cela, il faut l'…

_« Abandon du moi »_

Et je ne le désire pas. Malgré mes pulsions animales, tu ne m'auras pas, Diane. Aussi belle que tu sois, tu n'es que maléfice et enchantement. Tout cela est vain !regarde, je ne ressens plus rien !

_« Plus d'émoi » !_

Par contre,

_« Je ressens ce qui nous sépare »_

Tu es trop loin, rapproche toi de moi. De mes mains, de ma bouche. Tout cela ne sera pas inutile. Je ne te donnerai pas mon âme. Je te mens, je te résiste. Je veux bien donner mon amour mais tu ne veux pas de ça. Tant pis pour toi. Il suffit que je

_« Me confie au gré du hasard »_

Pour que tu soit jalouse. Tu es toujours là, à me surveiller, à m'épier. Toujours là avec ton sale sourire mauvais, tes petits yeux. Toi, tu vis à l'intérieur de moi et vient me maudire. Moi

_« Je vis hors de moi et je pars »_

loin de toi. Je n'y arrive pas toujours mais tu disparais. Soulagement et soupir ne suffisent pas. Tu reviens toujours avec ce même masque te servant de visage. Sourire, mais jamais tu ris. Pourtant,

_« A mille saisons, mille étoiles »_

J'aimerai t'entendre me dire quelque chose. Même si tu es ma meilleure ennemie, t'écouter serait une de mes plus grandes espérances. Depuis le temps que l'on se connaît, tu pourrais me dire quelque chose. Mais à chaque fois que je te vois, tu t'enfuis sans rien me dire. Tu n'ouvres pas la bouche, tout se lit dans ton regard. Ce regard triste qui me parle :

_« Comme j'ai mal  
Je n'verrai plus comme j'ai mal  
Je n'saurai plus comme j'ai mal  
Je serai l'eau des nuages  
Je te laisse parce que je t'aime  
Je m'abîme d'être moi-même  
Avant que le vent nous sème  
A tous vents, je prends un nouveau départ »_

Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela ? Tu veut ma vie et mon amour. Tu dois pourtant faire le choix. Tu as mal. Et Alors ? tu ,ne crois pas que j'ai mal chaque fois que je te vois. Ma passion destructrice s'anime lorsque l'on se rencontre. Et à chaque fois, tu prends ton nouveau départ. Pour qu'on se retrouve et qu'on souffre tout les deux. Tu n'as qu'as arrêté de partir. De toutes manières, je ne sais plus ou je me trouve.

_« Plus de centre tout m'est égal »_

Toi, au moins, tu sais ou est ta place…La mienne n'est pas ici. Trop gris, trop âpre, trop gras. Une vie glaciale dont je me sépare.

_« Je m'éloigne du monde brutal »_

car ce n'est pas mon siége. Chaque vie à son siège. C'est comme les chaises musicales. Chacun doit s'asseoir. Celui qui n'a pas de chaise est éliminé du jeu. Toutes mes années passées dans cette violence, je ne m'en souviendrai plus.

_« Ma mémoire se fond dans l'espace »_

Et c'est tant mieux. Comment peut-on prendre sa chaise au hasard et obéir à son destin. Je suis le maître de ma vie, contrairement à toi, ma chère Diane. Tu obéis sagement aux responsabilités de ton existence. Tu es plus réfléchie, plus passive.

_« Ode à la raison » !!_

Il ne t'arrivera jamais de problèmes. Tu es là, encore. Ton croissant de lèvres. Toujours ce satané croissant qui forme ta bouche. Je ne souhaite qu'une chose ;

_« Qui s'efface »_

Ca y est. Je pars. Et surtout,

_« Je ressens ce qui nous sépare »_

C'est décidé :je

_« Me confie au gré du hasard »_

J'en ai assez de ce monde brutal :

_« Je vis hors de moi et je pars  
A mille saisons, mille étoiles »_

Et je dirai tout comme ton regard, ma belle lune :

_« Comme j'ai mal  
Je n'verrai plus comme j'ai mal  
Je n'saurai plus comme j'ai mal  
Je serai l'eau des nuages  
Je te laisse parce que je t'aime  
Je m'abîme d'être moi-même  
Avant que le vent nous sème  
A tous vents, je prends un nouveau départ »_

Et j'espere chaque jour ne plus te revoir.

En vain…


End file.
